Form Approved Through 1 l/30/2010 - pi: CAMPBELL, MAfkl K Council: 05/2009 DeDarVrWnt of Health and Human Services ' 12147658 Health Services ' 1 T32 CA128582-01 A2 Applicatio r! . _ --- yv-IIvL YnUUIIV yII~,OI, !teilength restrictions indicated. :;I: ZCAI SRC(99) Received: 09/25/2008 j_. .-- - 1 TITLE OF PROJECT (Do not exceed 81 characters, including spaces and punctuafion.) Cancer Health Diaparities Training Program 2 RESPONSE TO SPECIFIC REQUEST FOR APPLICATIONS OR PROGRAM ANNOUNCEMENT OR SOLICITATION 0 NO 0 YES (If Yes, state number and title) Nlumber: PA-06-468 Title: Ruth L Kirschstein Ntl Research Service Award 3 . PROGRAM DIRECTOR/PRINCIPAL INVESTIGATOR INew Investigator q No 0 Yes I 3 a. NAME (Last, first, middle) 13b. DEGREE(S) 13h. eRA Commons User Name Campbell, Marci K PhD mcampbell 3c. POSITION TITLE 3d. MAILING ADDRESS ISkeet, city, state, zip code) Professor 2217 McGavran keenberg, CB# 7461 3 e. DEPARTMENT, SERVICE, LABORATORY, OR EQUIVALENT Chapel Hill, NC 27599-7461 Nutrition 3 f. MAJOR SUBDIVISION School of Public Health 3 g. TELEPHONE AND FAX (Area code, number and extension) E-MAIL ADDRESS: T 'EL: 91 g-966-7230 FM: 919-966-72 16. marci-campbell@unc.edu 4 . HUMAN SUBJECTS RESEARCH 4a. Research Exempt If Yes, Exemption No. 0 No ?Yes Indefinite q No 0 Yes 4 b. Federal-Wide Assurance No. 4c. Clinical Trial 4d. NIH-defined Phase Ill Clinical Trial F:wA-4801 q No0 Yes [XINo0 Yes 5 VERTEBRATE ANIMALS 0 NO; :' Yes Indefinite 5a. Animal Welfare Assurance No. A341 O-01 6 DATES OF PROPOSED.PERIOD 0~' ' 7. COSTS REQUESTED FOR INITIAL 8. COSTS REQUESTED FOR PROPOSED SUPPORT (month, dav, year-MMiDD/W) BUDGET PERIOD PERIOD OF SUPPORT From Through 7a. Direct Costs (16) 7b. Total Costs ($) Ea. Direct Costs (a) sb. Total Costs (S) 07/0112009 06/30/2014 $151,938 $164,093 $747,666 $807,479 9 APPLICANT ORGANIZATION IO. TYPE OF ORGANIZATION hlame University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill Public: + 0 Federal q State 0 Local Piddress Office of Sponsored Research Private: + 0 Private Nonprofit 104 Airport Dr, Ste 2200, CB #1350 For-profit: + 0 General 0 Small Business Chapel Hill, NC 27599-1350 0 Woman-owned 0 Socially and Economically Disadvantaged 11, ENTITY IDENTIFICATION NUMBER 1566001393Al DUNSNO. 608195277 ICong. District 4th 12. ADMINISTRATIVE OFFICIAL TO BE NOTIFIED IF AWARD IS MADE 13. OFFICIAL SIGNING FOR APPLICANT ORGANIZATION Flame John Gallagher Name Tony G. Waldrop, PhD 7'itle Interim Director . Title Vice Chancellor for Research & Econ Dev Piddress Office of Sponsored Research Address Office of Sponsored Research 104 Airport Dr, Ste 2200, CB #I 350 . 104 Airport Dr, Ste 2200, CB #I 350 Chapel Hill, NC 27599-l 350 Chapel Hill, NC 27599-1350 I 7'el: 919-966-3411 FAX: 919-962-3352 Tel: 9 19-966-3411 FAX: 919-962-3352 Ei-Mail: resadminosr@unc.edu E-Mail: resadminosr@unc.edu 14. APPLICANT ORGANIZATION CERTIFICATION AND ACCEPTANCE: I certify that SIGNATURE OF OFFICIAL NAMED IN 13. DATE 1t,a statements herein are true, complete and accurate to the best of my knowledge, and (In ink. Per signature not accepfable.) accept the obligation to comply with Public Health Services terms and conditions if a grant 09/23/2008 i:i awarded as a result of this application. I am aware that any false, fictitious, or fraudulent S taiements or claims may subject me to criminal, civil, or administrative penalties. P HS 398 (Rev. 11107) Face Page ACTING FOR TO* G. @ALDROP Form Page I Program Director/Principal Investigator (Last, First, Middle): Campbell, Marci K. The goal of the Cancer Health Disparities Training Program at the University of North Carolina, Chapel Hill (UNC Chapel Hill) is to educate and train talented scientists to become future leaders in cancer health disparities research. Although cancer incidence and mortality have stabilized since the early 1990s rates vary appreciably by race, ethnicity, gender, and socioeconomic status. To be successful, strategies and approaches to address and ultimately eliminate these disparities should be interdisciplinary and incorporate a broad spectrum of research skills. Therefore, the focus of the UNC Chapel Hill Cancer Health Disparities Training Program will be to train public health researchers in the competencies needed to address and understand cross-cutting health disparity issues in cancer across the cancer continuum from etiology and primary prevention to survivorship. The program will be inclusive of the major cancers (lung, breast, colorectal, prostate, skin, and others) and cancer risk factors (e.g. diet, physical activity, obesity, tobacco, screening/early detection, and environmental exposures). Training will provide key educational and research knowledge necessary for the successful conduct of cancer health disparities research, including genetic and molecular epidemiological bases of disparities; cancer epidemiology; research methods; cancer prevention and control (screening/early detection, health promotion, health communications, community-based participatory research, dissemination, policy); disparities related to access to care, socioeconomic status, culture, and survivorship; and critical thinking and synthesis. Training for three postdoctoral fellows per year will be offered by four participating departments in the UNC School of Public Health: Nutrition, Epidemiology, Health Behavior and Health Education, and Environmental Sciences and Engineering. The post-doctoral trainees will gain experience and develop expertise in cancer health disparities research through a three-tier strategy; 1) a specialized curriculum consisting of academic coursework, a field experience, journal club, seminars and conferences, and ethics and cultural competency training; 2) a hands-on research experience; and 3) career trajectory mentoring. Each trainee will have at least two mentors from different disciplines. Trainers will be leading cancer disparities researchers from diverse and multiple disciplines drawn from various departments in the UNC School of Public Health and affiliated schools, centers, and institutes. A Training Advisory Committee composed of leaders across the participating departments will select trainees, monitor and evaluate their progress, and advice the Program Director and her Leadership Team. The combination of our experienced and diverse group of trainers, the unique and considerable institutional strengths of UNC Chapel Hill, and the wide-ranging proposed tralnmg plan provides an ideal and outstanding environment for a comprehensive program to train future leaders in cancer health disparities research. RELEVANCE (See instructions): PROjECTIPERFORMANCE SITE(S) (if additional ~ProjecVPetformance Site Primary Location Organizational Name: University of North DUNS: 606195277 Street I: 2217 McGavran-Greenberg City: Chapel Hill Province: